


play dates

by ugaytsu



Series: sakuatsu single parent au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, sakuatsu week day 1, sakusa is a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Sakusa is a single dad and Atsumu keeps coming over to play with his kid like an oversized child.For Sakuatsu Week Day 1: Hands/Touch
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu single parent au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693078
Comments: 33
Kudos: 511
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	play dates

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by twt user bentomi7's cute comic where SakuAtsu are parents! I couldn't let go of the thought of Sakusa's kid with curly hair, but I made him a little older in this fic! https://twitter.com/bentomi7/status/1239894696991830016

No one expected Sakusa Kiyoomi to be a father at such a young age, but drunk sex in college with a woman who didn’t check if she was pregnant until it was too late, the same woman who didn’t want a child and insisted that Kiyoomi take him and never contact her again, happened.

Living with a child while juggling school and volleyball was simply the most difficult thing Kiyoomi had experienced in his entire life, even with his mother helping out with childcare whenever she could. There was just so much to think about with a child and Kiyoomi was often overwhelmed. Not to mention that children were the dirtiest creatures on earth and tracked in all sorts of grime, but Kiyoomi lived with it and did his best to get used to it.

Things got a little better once he was signed to Black Jackals. He had a bit more money to pay for childcare, and his teammates were mostly adult men who had their own children or intended on having children. He could take his child to practice sometimes and have people fuss over him.

Atsumu had been the most shocked at first. It seemed like he didn’t know how to act around this knowledge that a high school peer already had a kid, and had avoided Kiyoomi for a whole two weeks before meeting his son. Kousuke had taken a liking to him, mostly teasing Atsumu just like his father when he did badly at practice. Atsumu would playfully fight back like the child he was and then go on to attack Kiyoomi with whatever insult he could think of.

“Atsumu-san is coming over tomorrow to play,” Kousuke announces when they are seated in the train on the way home. He kicks his feet up on the seat and watches his Pororo-socked feet in his Moomin sneakers. Kiyoomi’s mother sure liked buying character merchandise for her grandson.

Kiyoomi wants to ask why Kousuke would address Atsumu with a _-san,_ Atsumu is the last person who deserves to be respected like that, but he chalks it up to the fact that his son was younger than Atsumu, even though Atsumu didn’t act that way at all. Good job, Kousuke. “You like Atsumu?” he asks instead.

“He’s nice.”

Ugh. Atsumu, nice?!

“Even though he sucks at volleyball and he keeps complaining when we play teacher and I put him on the noisy list. He keeps asking for gold stars too, when he doesn’t deserve any.”

Oh. Kousuke was truly his son.

-

Atsumu does come over the next day, looking like an oversized child in his oversized sweater and overalls.

“Geh, Omi-kun I ain’t here to see ya,” Atsumu grumbles when Kiyoomi opens the door to his apartment. He waves past Kiyoomi at Kousuke. “Yo, Kousuke-kun! I brought a lot of snacks!”

“Snacks!” Kousuke cheers and lets Atsumu in. “We’re playing with clay today, you wanna join?” the little boy asks Kiyoomi.

“Maybe later.”

That was Sakusa Kiyoomi code for _never_ and Kousuke looks sad about it, sulking away to find Atsumu making himself at home at the living room. He’s immediately distracted when Atsumu brags that he can make a cooler dinosaur than Kousuke can, and he concentrates all his energy on making a green and yellow dinosaur. Kiyoomi goes to the kitchen to prepare lunch instead. He couldn’t care less about Atsumu and his stupid dinosaurs.

“Oi,” Kiyoomi says when he pops back in to the living room. “Miya. You’ll stay for lunch?”

“Well of course. I’ll get hungry from makin’ dinosaurs all mornin’, yer gonna hafta feed me.” Atsumu grins that sly and fox-like grin he always has. “Don’t disappoint me with yer cookin’, Omi-kun!”

Kiyoomi would swear at him but his child is right there. Thankfully, Kousuke speaks up for him.

“Papa’s cooking is the most delicious in the whoooole world!” Kousuke says with a huff, spreading his arms wide to emphasize the size of the world.

“Maybe ya just haven’t eaten anyone else’s cookin’,” Atsumu taunts.

“That’s not true, Mama cooked pancakes for me and I hated it.”

Atsumu bursts out laughing at that. “Yer really Omi-kun’s kid, huh? Same prickly personality.”

Lunch is Kousuke’s favorite curry rice, and Atsumu eats enough for three people even though he was mocking Kiyoomi’s cooking at first. Kiyoomi grins at him smugly and that pisses Atsumu off even more.

After lunch Kousuke wants to draw with Atsumu and laughs at Atsumu’s drawing of him. He gets mad at Atsumu’s drawing of Kiyoomi though, because his Papa doesn’t look like a monster like Atsumu’s drawing.

“This is a family portrait?” Atsumu asks as he holds up Kousuke’s drawing of himself and his father. “Ya don’t draw yer Mama in there?”

Kousuke shakes his head. “It’s just Papa and me. Mama is my Mama but she doesn’t live with us or talk all the time. I like being with Papa better.”

It’s not really anything to be dramatic about, Kiyoomi thinks from the kitchen where he’s cleaning up after lunch, but he tears up a little at being his child’s favorite.

“You can draw me in there too.”

“You’re not family, Atsumu-san!”

“I know. I’m yer friend. But I’ll tell ya a secret…” His voice is too soft for Kiyoomi to hear, but Atsumu giggles after.

“Yuck! That’s gross!” Kousuke whines.

“Don’t tell your Papa, okay! Pinky promise!”

Now what idiotic thing could Atsumu have told his son? Kiyoomi scrubs harder at the plate he’s washing.

When he’s done with cleaning up and other chores he finds Atsumu and his son napping on the carpet together. They were on their stomachs with their cheeks pressed to the carpet, Atsumu’s mouth slightly open and most likely _drooling._ Kiyoomi shudders at the thought. It was odd that their hands were linked, with Atsumu’s hand covering Kousuke’s small one in his own.

Kiyoomi pets his son’s hair, the luscious curls flattening under his hand. His son looks like him, thankfully, although he has the same pouty lips as his mother. He kneels on the floor and stoops down to kiss his forehead.

Atsumu on the other hand, looked kind of cute asleep, despite the drool. It was endearing that he got along with Kousuke so well too. Kiyoomi shakes the thoughts off. No way he was going to be interested in Miya Atsumu, he _hated_ this guy. He takes two throw pillows from the couch anyway and carefully arranges them under his son’s head and under Atsumu’s.

Later that night once Atsumu had left, Kousuke tells his father a secret he was told.

“It’s a secret but Atsumu-san says he wants to kiss you. It was _sooo_ gross! I’ll tell you because you’re Papa,” Kousuke says when Kiyoomi is tucking him into bed, disgusted.

What the _hell_ was Atsumu thinking when he told a three-year-old that?! That was definitely not appropriate and Kiyoomi was _not_ interested in kissing sweaty dirty greasy Miya Atsumu.

“Do you want to kiss Atsumu-san, Papa?” Kousuke wants to know instead of hearing what happens to the princess in the picture book Kiyoomi was holding.

“No.” Kiyoomi looks at his son sternly. “Now do you want a story or not?”

-

Atsumu keeps coming over for playdates like the toddler he is. He’s almost a permanent fixture at the Sakusa household now, he knows where all the plates and spices are and tries to help out with the cooking but is of absolutely no help at all, being more of a mess in the kitchen.

He even sleeps over almost every week, like tonight, when the three of them are watching an animated film in the living room. Kousuke settles in between the two adults, holding his dad’s hand and Atsumu’s in each tiny hand.

“It’s like I’m _kinda_ holding Omi-kun’s hand like this, eh?” Atsumu comments absently. “Kousuke-kun is just in between us.”

“I hope you washed your hands before holding my son’s hand,” Kiyoomi says instead.

“Huh? Of course I did! You saw me! I even sang _happy birthday_ twice!”

It was so much easier to insult Atsumu than to flirt back.

Kousuke is already asleep on his father’s lap by the time the movie ends. Wrapping his arms around his son securely, Kiyoomi gets up to carry him to their bedroom.

“Y’need help?” Atsumu asks from beside him. Kiyoomi doesn’t understand why he would need to be there through the whole process of carrying Kousuke to bed.

“No. I can handle carrying a three-year-old, Miya.” Kiyoomi carefully lowers the child to his bed, covering him with a blanket and turning on the night light beside him. Kousuke was scared of the dark. He turns to the door, Atsumu following him out as well.

“It’d be nice if ya relied on me more.”

Kiyoomi feels the immediate reaction of anger boil in him. “ _What_ do you mean by that?”

Atsumu shrugs. He sits down on the couch with his legs in a lotus position. This was his bed when he stayed over. “Nothin’ bad. Just that I wanna help ya out with Kousuke-kun as much as I can.”

“I don’t need your pity, Miya.”

“I ain’t pitying ya though.” Atsumu looks down at his bare feet. “I just like it here. With you and Kousuke-kun.”

“So it’s for your own self-satisfaction.” Kiyoomi sits down on the carpet in front of the couch while Atsumu lays down.

“Call it whatever ya like but I ain’t gonna stop comin’ over.”

“Help out with food expenses then. You eat for like ten people.”

“Hmm. Not really. For aroun’ three or four people an’ that’s it.”

They continue with their banter until late, and Kiyoomi covers him with a blanket when he’s snoring softly.

-

Kiyoomi accepts the help naturally, unconsciously letting Atsumu into their lives. When Kousuke is down with a fever he lets Atsumu help out with making the porridge and watching over his son. Atsumu is invited to Kousuke’s school play. Atsumu knows all of Kousuke’s favorites and some of Kiyoomi’s as well, and he’s over for movie night so often that Kiyoomi has forgotten to scold him about freeloading.

He’s surprised to get a message from Osamu on a night Atsumu wasn’t sleeping over.

From: Miya Osamu

_Hey._

_Not gonna beat aroun’ the bush here, but what do you plan on doin’ with my brother? Are ya leadin’ him on? I’m sure you know he’s interested in you._

Kiyoomi stares at his phone. _You know he’s interested in you._ He’s known since Kousuke told him, but he always pushed to the back of his mind the fact that Miya Atsumu liked him as more than a teammate.

To: Miya Osamu

 _Your brother is the one who keeps wanting to hang out with my son._

From: Miya Osamu

_An’ ya keep lettin’ him. Seriously. If yer not interested in him just flat-out reject him._

To: Miya Osamu

_I told you, he’s the one who keeps hanging out with my son. You tell him off instead._

From: Miya Osamu

_Geez, yer as stubborn as Sumu! Don’t say I din’t warn ya!_

When there’s a formal dinner for volleyball players and sponsors that they have to go to and Kiyoomi’s mother isn’t available, Atsumu suggests that Kousuke stay with Osamu.

“Hell no,” Kiyoomi answers immediately.

“Why not? Ya hate Samu too? Same.” Atsumu laughs. “But seriously, Samu would know better than me how to take care of kids.”

“Because he took care of a big kid like you for so long.”

“What? He ain’t much more mature than me but he can cook. Kousuke-kun will be fed. And besides, he’s datin’ Kita-san! Who was like a hundred year old amongst high schoolers.”

That seemed like a good idea.

Except Osamu glares at Kiyoomi when they drop off Kousuke at his and Kita’s shared apartment, eyes darting between him and Atsumu and the tiny child before him. Kousuke seems to warm up to him immediately because he looks like Atsumu, and Kita really seems to know his way around children with the way he immediately asked for a list of allergies and notes from Kiyoomi.

“He’ll be fine,” Atsumu assures him later at the party when it’s the two of them together at a table instead of Atsumu chatting up sponsors trying his hardest to not give into the temptation to offend them. They stay like that until whenever their manager calls them to say hello to some snotty rich person. Kiyoomi realizes he is more comfortable with Atsumu than a room full of strangers.

They pick up a sleeping Kousuke at Osamu’s place late at night afterwards. Kiyoomi gets a glare again and glares in return, but thanks Osamu and Kita for their hospitality anyway. Kita especially.

“Will you sleep over?” Kiyoomi asks when they get a taxi. He carries Kousuke inside to lay him in his lap.

“Yeah.” Atsumu takes the seat beside him. “Ya plan on leavin’ me alone at my apartment, Omi-kun? And lettin’ me pay for my own taxi ride? That’s cruel.”

“That’s where you actually live,” Kiyoomi points out.

“But I like it at yer place. It’s clean.” He yelps when Kiyoomi stomps at his foot.

They tiredly go up to his apartment, Atsumu carrying Kousuke’s bag while Kiyoomi carries his son. Kiyoomi quickly changes his son’s clothes and then brushes his teeth in the bathroom with Atsumu.

“Well, night, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says with a yawn as he walked to the direction of the living room.

“Wait.” Kiyoomi catches his wrist. Atsumu looks at him, startled. Kiyoomi has never willingly touched him before, he knows, and had always avoided it. “Want to stay in bed with us?”

Atsumu blinks. His eyes grow wider once it registers in his brain, and his face turns red immediately. “Y-yer lettin’ me?”

Kiyoomi lets go of him. “Don’t think anything is gonna happen, my son will be right there with us.”

“Yer an asshole, I wasn’t thinkin’ about that,” Atsumu whines, but follows Kiyoomi over to the bedroom.

Kiyoomi moves under the blanket and curls over to spoon his son. He eyes Atsumu standing beside the bed, blush still apparent even with just the night light on. “Hurry up and get in, or you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Geez.” Atsumu gingerly climbs on to the bed, covering himself with the blanket.

He’s obviously too tense to have fallen asleep in the span of time that he’s quiet.

“Oi. Miya. I heard you wanted to kiss me.” Better to hear the truth now since Kiyoomi was curious. And he wanted to know about Atsumu’s feelings straight from the source. He buries half of his face in his son’s curls.

“Wh-what?! I told Kousuke-kun that was a secret!” Atsumu whispers harshly.

“I’m his dad so he talks to me.”

“Well, I do. What’re ya gon’ do about it?”

What _was_ he going to do about it? He was attracted to Atsumu, sure, everyone found Atsumu attractive, but finding comfort in him being around? It wasn’t all that appealing for Kiyoomi to have feelings like this. He wasn’t used to letting people in but here he was letting Atsumu in his house and now in his bed.

“Well? Omi-omi?”

“Stop calling me stupid nicknames,” Kiyoomi says instead. “And maybe you will get that kiss.”

“Really? I have a chance, huh!” Atsumu laughs a little too happily at that. “Honestly, I thought I wouldn’t have a chance with ya. Yer too prickly to be datin’ anyone.”

“No one wants to date a single dad.” Kiyoomi has had an almost nonexistent dating life since he became a father. He didn’t care for dating in general, but sometimes he had to admit to himself that he _was_ a little lonely.

“Pfft! Not if they’re as hot as ya. An’ Kousuke-kun is a good kid. Despite yer teachin’ him bad manners.”

Kiyoomi reaches out to take his arm gently, draping it on his side.

“What’re ya doin,” Atsumu grumbles. “Are ya tryin’a make fun of me for havin’ feelin’s.”

“I’m making you hug Kousuke too.”

“That’s hugging _you!_ Bastard!”

“Shut up. You’ll wake him.” Kiyoomi rests a hand on Atsumu’s waist, Kousuke snug in between the two of them. He’s not used to touching others, even avoiding it, but this will be as far as he’ll go away from his comfort zone for now.


End file.
